The Jacra
by Recca1
Summary: Recca, Just after the dark martial Combat...He finds something out he shouldn't...what's going to happen?


Recca grinned. Before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This beach...was beautiful. The palm trees, the waves as they flowed towards his feet and they gently soothed him. It was a pity this place would be destroyed.  
  
???:"Recca!You fool!How dare you decieve the Jacra!"  
  
Recca turned around swiftly. Before him was a well-built body. The body of a half-orc. In the warrior's left hand was a flail and in his right was a axe. Recca smirked and his hand inched slowly towards the hilt of his kodachi.  
  
Recca:"...and what are you gonna do about it...Orcy?"  
  
The orc didn't even flinch. Recca knew he would be a formidable opponent. But he had brought this upon himself. He had snuck into the headquarters of the organization known as "The Jacra" and had overheard valuable pieces of information. He had sold this for money and the Jacra had found out. They would pursue him and kill him.  
  
Orc:"You fool...from the moment the Jacra made a "alliance" with you...they knew you would betray them...We merely bided our time...until it was the time to strike...and that time is now. Recca, I will kill you!"  
  
Recca grinned as the orc charged towards him, raising the axe and bringing it down on where Recca's head, following quickly with the flail. The blow would have killed him if it hit him. If...it hit him.  
  
Recca quickly unsheathed the kodachi and slashed upwards, blocking the blow. The impact from the hit, however, caused his feet to sink into the sand. Recca rolled to the side quickly as the flail smashed into the ground where he had been moments before. He dropped his kodachi and stood up, brushing the sand off his clothes and looking slowly at his enemy. The Warrior burst into laughter.  
  
Half-Orc:"HAHA!You are pathetic Recca...I thought it would be hard to over come you...but I was wrong...more wrong that I thought...Recca, I promise to make your death as painless as possible!"  
  
Recca didn't respond. His closed his eyes and allowed himself a small grin. Slowly he concentrated and a aura surounded him. The aura was the colour and had the appeareance of flame and it slowly swayed in the wind and got longer and longer. The Orc stumbled backwards and dropped his flail. He shivered and grabbed it, stumbling. Recca's eyes opened and they glowed deep red. Recca threw his left hand backwards and focused. A Japanese letter appeared and glowed in the air. A similar mark appeared on his left arm and it glowed, shining through the sleeve of his shirt. Recca thrust his left hand forward and the letter disappeared from the air. But the tatoo on his arm still glowed. A stream of flame erupted from his arm and rocketed towards the Barbarian, still too terrified to attack.  
  
"Homura!Flame Whip!"  
  
The cry frightened the fighter even more and he stumbled backwards, turned around and ran away. The stream of flame slowly twisted and turned into the form of a whip. It flew even faster towards the warrior and as it reached him, it curled around him like a rope and choked him slowly.Recca tugged on the whip harder, choking the barbarian even more. He saw the fool trying to scream and speak but could not. He was choking to death. Recca tugged on the whip a second time and this time with all his might, causing the barbarian to fly towards him. He focused his energy a second time, this time into his right hand. He clenched it tight and made it into a fist. His fist lit on fire as if by magic and as the warrior flew toward Recca, Recca punched the barbarian's face with all his might, causing him to fall to the ground, his eyes closed. Recca grinned and stepped on the orc's chest. Cutting off his breathing a second time. HE heard the barbarian whimper a soft sound.  
  
Half-Orc:"Y-You M-May K-Kill me...B-But the J-Jacra W-Will H-Hunt you D- Down...Y-You C-Cannot fight and W-Win forev-"  
  
Recca pushed his foot deeper into the barbarian's throat, cutting off his breathing and ending his speech.  
  
Recca:"Enough Nonsense...I will fight all my life...I will not run...never...If I Die fighting..I will be happy...knowing that I never lost my honour."  
  
Recca opened his left hand and thrust his palm about four feet above the warrior's face. He felt the flame flow through his arm and grinned and focused it. He saw the barbarian slowly close his eyes.  
  
A stream of flame erupted from his left hand and enveloped the barbarian.Recca kept the flame on for about 5 seconds. He removed his foot from the warrior's chest and moved his hand away. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and he watched as the charred body of the barbarian.He turned around and grabbed his kodachi from the ground and walked away from the beach. Away from the memories. 


End file.
